Fairy Tale Mania- Percy and Annabeth
by Ashlynn Grace
Summary: Reading fairy tales to kids. Piece of cake, right? Wrong. When the gang mess up big time, they're sent to the very fairy tales they read, by who else other than a bored god? Only, the spell is messed up, so they end up in the wrong roles! Oops! Follow Percy, Annabeth, and co in a hilarious attempt to reach their happy ever afters by midnight and teach them it's ok to be a kid.


Fairy Tale Mania: The Story of Percy and Annabeth

**Hey! So, I had this idea to mash up some fairy tales with the PJ/HoO gang. A lot of people have written, "**_**The Little Mermaid,"**_** but this is slightly different.**

Explanation:

"Hi. Percy here. Annabeth says we should record this, for the next story person, so, um, yeah."

"Oh, give it here Seaweed Brain!"

_Scuffling, hitting, and cursing. _

"Alright, so this is how we got into this giant mess. We were reading fairy tales to the Little Ones, and we (HoO/PJ gang) were all talking, about how fairy tales weren't real, were for prissy people like Prissy, etc. The Little Ones heard us and started wailing, so, naturally, we didn't notice the gigantic earth woman smiling evilly. Next thing we knew, we were, well, in an amphitheater sort of like the one at Camp Half-Blood, and there was a talking frog telling us, "Good luck! By the way, if you fail, you're friends will be in a coma forever! Hehee!"

Background History:

A long time ago, there was a High Queen, Gaea, the Earth Mother, and a High King, Uranus, the Sky Lord. They had children who became the High Lords and Ladies of the 14 different kingdoms. Gaea told the Crown Prince, Kronos, to kill Uranus, and take Rhea, his sister, as his wife. He did as he was told, but in doing so, he put Gaea in a comatose state where she would reside for millennia.

Kronos became the High King of Time, with his wife Rhea at his side. Many years after, Rhea became pregnant with their first child, Hestia. Right before she was born, he received a prophecy that one of his children was destined to kill him and chop him up into pieces like he did to his father. When Hestia was born, he swallowed her whole, along with the others, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon and Hera.

When baby Zeus was about to be born, Rhea enchanted a rock to look like Zeus to feed to Kronos, before hiding Zeus and giving him to the care of a magical herd of goats. Zeus grew up, as did the others, and one day snuck into the palace to release his brothers and sisters. They escaped, but before they did, chopped Kronos into pieces and threw him into Tartarus, the spirit of the abyss. Once they overthrew him, they took their rightful places as the High Kings and Queens of the 14 kingdoms.

Zeus got the domain of the sky, high in the clouds, while Poseidon got the underwater kingdom and Hades got the realm of the dead. They found a beautiful servant girl, Aphrodite, in the palace previously called the Golden Palace of Mount Orthys, now named Mount Olympus, who they found to be the last daughter of Uranus, being sprung from his blood and sea foam. Zeus bore many children, Apollo and Artemis, the twin gods of archery, medicine, poetry, music, the sun, moon, and hunt; Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths and forges; Dionysus, the god of wine, partying and madness; Athena, the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and crafts; Ares, the god of war; and Hermes, the god thieves, travelers, and merchants. Together they ruled over the 14 kingdoms. They lived in a time of peace and prosperity, but little did they know, Gaea was still alive, carefully planning her revenge.

**Prologue:**

"Waaaahhhh!" a baby boy with tufts of raven black hair and bright sea green eyes wailed. A woman with brown hair and multicolored eyes bent over the baby and soothed it, whispering, "Shh, shh." A couple swam in, a tall graceful lady with shimmering robes and long, black hair and a tall, tan, man with equally black hair and bright green eyes. "Hello, Lady Amphitrite, Lord Poseidon. How may I help you?"

"Ah, Sally, thank you for caring for Percy. You may take your leave now. Tell Paul hello." Poseidon told the maid. She nodded, bowed and swiftly exited the room. "Aww, look at our little son! He's so adorable! He and Triton will make the perfect princes!" Amphitrite cooed.

"We shall have to start to train him as soon as possible. I think that young Perseus here will be the owner of Analuskmos, and bring peace and prosperity to our kingdom, along with Triton.

**Somewhere else in the world, at the same time:**

"She's so perfect. My little Annabeth. Take care of her Helen." Queen Athena croaked for the last time.

Helen nodded, but inside she was seething. Queen Athena had stolen Frederick, her one and only love away from her, and now had a _baby. _She inwardly sneered. Well, now that she poisoned Athena, maybe she would have a chance with Frederick. Of course, there was his _daughter, _princess of Athena's kingdom. It infuriated Helen that _she _survived, and _she _held first place in her father's heart. But no matter, she realized, once she married Frederick, and had her own children, she would make him see Annabeth for the little brat she is.

Later that night, a lady approached her in her dreams. She said, "Take that miserable daughter of Athena and that servant girl, Rachel, and take them both to the sea. They will be traded off for Prince Perseus, the merman prince, and you can marry your precious Frederick. Do this and you will be greatly rewarded. Now go!"

So Helen did as she was told, and traded off Annabeth and Rachel for Perseus. She kept him as her servant boy, and married Frederick. They had two little boys, and through them and her patron's spell, the entire kingdom forgot that Queen Athena even had a daughter. But the underwater kingdom never forgot. They always mourned, for even at the tender age of 1, he was one of the best-liked princes in all the lands.

Chapter 1

15 YEARS LATER

ANNABETH

_Sunlight streamed through an open window into a gorgeous, light tan colored room. It hit the floor and illuminated the stain glass window, patterns and shapes appearing on the floor. The baby cooed, reaching out for the light, when out of nowhere, a shadow appeared, growing bigger and bigger, with hypnotizing evil gleaming red eyes and a lulling, soothing voice. The monster, however, was anything soothing. It had gnarled hands, and warts all over it. It reached out it's hands, waiting to grab her, and she was drowning in a scream, falling, falling through the floor. _

She could feel the monster grabbing her, shaking her, telling her to get up. Annabeth's eyes flew wide open and sat straight up. Unfortunately, she smacked right into Rachel, her best friend. Annabeth's hair was sticky with sweat and plastered to her forehead.


End file.
